Best of times
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Teresa are enjoying thier new house but one day as Teresa cooks Sam comes up behind wanting somthing more then the soup on the stove.


_**Best of times**_

The smell coming from the kitchen was outstanding as Sam worked his way down the staircase from upstairs. Sam walked into the kitchen to see how everything was going with dinner, Melody was sitting in her highchair playing with her PB and J sandwich that was now all over both her and the chair while Teresa was cooking at the stove with her back turned to him. Sam smiled warmly at his daughter then turned to Teresa tipping his head and quirking an eyebrow as he watched her ass.

"Sam? Stop watching my ass and help with dinner" Teresa said calling him out on it

"How did you know I was watching you?" Sam asked coming around the island in the center of the room to join her on the same side.

"Cause I know you" Teresa responded simply with a smile at him as she had him taste the soup she was cooking.

"It's great, but you know what's better?" Sam asked placing his hands around Teresa's waist.

"No, what?" Teresa asked as she continued to stir the soup

"You are" Sam said kissing in the neap of her neck

"Sam, Sam, knock it off! Your daughter's right there!" Teresa scolded him as Melody happily played with her sandwich. Sam stopped and walked over to Melody grabbing the entire highchair then lifting her up till she was facing the wall away from them.

"That wasn't what I meant," Teresa said as Sam walked back over to her grabbing her waist then lifting her onto the island behind them. Sam tore the apron off of Teresa then started kissing along her collarbone as she slowly rubbed his shoulders then the back of his neck. Sam kissed down between Teresa's breasts nipping at them a little from the sides before moving back up her neck to nip at her jaw line as Teresa tipped her head back to offer him more access. Teresa spread her legs to allow Sam to slip between them as he gently moved her skirt up with his hand, she could feel the rough calluses along Sam's palm as he ran it up her thigh to her hip. Teresa moaned as Sam ran his second hand up her stomach lifting her shirt as he went till his hand connected with her breast giving it a light squeeze. Sam pushed her shirt over her breasts allowing him to slide his mouth over her nipples, flicking one of them with his tongue before sucking on it then the other as his other hand rutted in the pelvic space with his thumb rubbing just barely the outside of her pussy under her panties. Teresa pulled Sam's head up to capture his mouth in a deep kiss as she started rocking her hips forward on to Sam's body, her hand moving to cup him through his jeans as she rubbed him. Sam moaned then tipped Teresa back till she was laying on her back on the counter with his mouth trailing down her chest to her stomach then back up while his hand made short work of removing her underwear. Sam traced two fingers down her pussy then dipped them into her thrusting while curling them to make her moan loudly as his other hand started undoing his jeans. Sam pulled his jeans down to the floor along with his boxers freeing his large aching cock from its confines while still thrusting his fingers deeply into Teresa before adding a third, which made her buck her hips pressing down on those sweet fingers pressing all her right spots.

Sam stroked himself slowly as his mouth sucked on Teresa's right breast his thumb slicking over his slit as he gathered the pre-cum there. Sam removed his fingers to trail up Teresa's pussy, rolling over her clit before returning his finger to inside her earning him a loud groan of pleasure from her. Sam bucked into his hand as he felt his orgasm getting closer he could also feel Teresa getting closer as she squeezed around his fingers, which he would then thrust deeper into her. Once he was close Sam took his hand off of his dick while removing his fingers from Teresa as she gave him a whine of disappointment but swiftly felt his hands on her waist as he yanked her forward to line his aching cock up with her leaking pussy. The head of Sam's cock pressed into Teresa as she moaned loudly he pressed in further till he bottomed out inside her, his whole cock sheathed in her as she wrapped her legs around his waist in preparation for him to start thrusting. Sam snapped his hips as he thrust deeply into her right off the bat at a punishing rhythm his breath already hitching after only a few minutes. Teresa leaned up capturing Sam's mouth in a kiss as she squeezed around Sam's cock sending him over the edge with a shout into her mouth, which she swallowed as he road out his orgasm. Teresa came as Sam filled her with his cum pulling out as his cock softened, cum leaking from Teresa as he did so.

"Well looks like I need a shower" Teresa commented with a huffed laugh as she caught her breath.

"Ha, yeah me too but later…hey do you smell something?" Sam asked

"Yeah it's probably the soup, its most likely burnt" Teresa said with a laugh as she kissed Sam again.

"Guess this means we're having take out again" Sam said with a laugh back

"Tell you what you order the food, I'll take a shower then we can put Melody down for a nap…maybe even have a little time for round two before the delivery guy gets here" Teresa suggested as she got up off the counter with Sam's help.

"That sounds like a good idea" Sam agreed with a smirk as he deeply kissed Teresa then turned to find a phone to order the take out.


End file.
